DC Legends: War of Justice
by Vivek Reddy
Summary: Watch how a fight ensues between the members of the Justice League, and watch new members getting recruited to join the League.
1. One After The Other

Chapter 1

"Anything new?" said Clark Kent, who was sitting on a table, eating a slice of pizza.

"Nothing. Maybe your planet must be reborn" said Diana Prince, who was sitting on the other end of the table.

"That's not a joke" said Bruce Wayne, sitting between them. "His planet was destroyed"

"Why do you stay so serious?" said Arthur Curry, sitting opposite Wayne. "Don't you be humourous?"

The Kryptonian, Amazon, multi-billionaire and the Atlantean were having dinner at Wayne Manor. They were enjoying themselves, in Gotham.

Bruce Wayne had crashed a party for them, personally, only for the three of them.

Clark Kent, a reporter at Metropolis, saved lots of people in the identity of Superman. His original name was Kal-El, who was sent to Earth from his planet Krypton, which was now extinct. Bruce Wayne, the multi- billionaire, owner of Wayne Enterprises, saved people in his vigilante form Batman.

Diana and Arthur belonged to the Amazon and Atlantean race, who lived in the island of Themyscira and the underwater city of Atlantis, respectively. Diana was called Wonder Woman for her operations in the urban life. Arthur was the protector of the oceans, also called the Aquaman, who saved people not only in the marine but also on land. Finally, the food they were eating was finished. The team enjoyed the feast.

"Well, I have to say I want to eat more, but there's no space left in my stomach" said Clark, giving a burp.

"I thought you could eat as much as you wished" said Arthur.

"Only if I had any food left" said Bruce.

"I really love this atmosphere" said Diana, going to the window.

She looked at the landscape, when she noticed something. Over the gray clouds in the windy night, she noticed the black symbol of a bat, surrounded by white be seen. She lifted the window and observed it.

"Bruce, is that your signal?" said Diana, calling for him and pointing to the signal on the clouds.

"Got to go" said Bruce. "Your suits on"

In two minutes, they were dressed in their respective suits. Arthur in his waterproof suit, Bruce in his Batman form, Diana in her Wonder Woman suit and Clark in the suit given to him by his father. They all were set to rescue the city once more.

On the roof of the police headquarters of Gotham stood Commissioner James Gordon, waiting for Batman to arrive. In a second, he saw the unexpected arrivals of three more superheroes with Batman.

"Well, I didn't expect you" said Gordon to Clark.

"So did I" he replied.

"So, what's the big deal?" asked Bruce.

"Okay, we've witnessed a robbery from the Wayne Enterprises"

Bruce stood in silence. It was his own company, but overcame his astonishment in quick time.

"Who was it?" asked Diana.

"Don't know his identity, but he wears a green suit with a mask"

"Edward Nigma" said Bruce, and addressed his team with him.

While they were walking, Bruce connected his call with his butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Alfred, I need you to track our Thought-Detecting Machine, wherever it is"

"On it, sir" said Alfred.

"Where are we going?" asked Arthur.

"Wait for a minute" said Bruce, checking his Bluetooth device. "Yes, he's on his way to the Gotham Bank"

"I'll go first" said Clark, and began flying through Gotham. He, through his sensing abilities, detected police sirens in the city and at once headed towards it. But, he found Bruce, Diana and Arthur there before him.

"You guys here before me?" said Clark.

"I knew the route. You left without listening" said Bruce.

"Fine" said Diana. "Where do we go now?"

"We wait till Nigma arrives" said Bruce.

"How're you sure he passes through here?" asked Arthur.

"Because he will go from that corner over there and since the police will surround him from all sides over there, he has to take a cut into this lane"

"I'm impressed" said Clark.

"This is nothing" said Bruce. "Now, we have to hide. He'll arrive soon, and on my signal, Clark, you'll jump onto him and knock him down. I'll ensure he won't escape beyond us. Diana and Arthur, you will look into him in case he fights Clark"

Edward Nigma was also known as The Riddler, who was very fond of riddles. He had confronted Batman in previous incidents, and had been to Arkham very often. He carried a stick (in the shape of a question mark) with him, with which he could control the minds of people. He was now into stealing this device from Wayne Enterprises, which could sense people's thoughts, and Nigma thought he could control the entire world with it.

Then, they heard engine sounds. It was that of Nigma's motorcycle. Bruce and Arthur hid to a side, when Diana and Clark hid to the side opposite to them. Slowly, the motorcycle sound grew louder. Arthur took his trident in hand. He calculated the time when Nigma would arrive and got ready with his trident.

Clark had to knock Nigma by shooting laser from his eyes, but Arthur was jealous of this priority. He instead thought of doing the job himself. As the motorcycle arrived, Arthur threw his trident into the tire of the motorcycle, and then Nigma was flying in the air, his motorcycle skidding into the pathway, the device he stole falling near Clark and Diana.

"Arthur, no!" said Bruce, but he would not listen to him.

Arthur threw himself into the air and pushed him onto Nigma, who fell near the device. Arthur was simultaneously punching Nigma, who was groaning in pain. The police arrived. Bruce ran to Arthur and stopped him from punching Nigma. The police too tried to stop him. Diana and Clark were not normal. They were continuously blinking their eyes, coughing and experiencing pain. Bruce went to them.

"You guys all right?" he said.

They stopped coughing at once. By their facial expressions, Bruce could tell that the pain had come to an end. Blinking took time to stop, after a quarter of a minute. They lifted their thumbs, signaling Bruce to stop worrying. Bruce gave a sigh of relief.

His eyes were on Arthur. He was too blinking badly. Cough after cough came from his mouth. Bruce ran towards him. He patted his chest gently, and after a while he too stopped strange behavior.

"What's this Alfred?" asked Bruce, through his Bluetooth.

"As the instructions read, going near the device without suitable equipment would cause irritation" said Alfred.

"Then what about Nigma?"

"His stick is similar to that of the device's. We can call it a type of sync"

"Fine"

Bruce saw one officer hitting the other. He looked to see that his eyes were green.

"Oh, I've told them a million times"

Bruce went towards Nigma and before Nigma could control him, he took his stick and broke it into two parts.

"This is the fifth one, Batman" said Nigma.

"And this is the fifty-ninth one" said Bruce, punching Nigma on the face, who fell back into the police van.

The police took Nigma to Arkham, this was his sixth imprisonment here. They thanked Batman once again and Commissioner Gordon revealed in one of his interviews that it was Batman and his allies who had helped Nigma to get back into prison.

"What the hell was that?" said Clark, back in the Wayne Manor. "It was clearly said that I should knock him down, by shooting laser on his shoulder. But, what did you do?"

"The thing you could've done" said Arthur.

"No, Arthur, we were in danger. We just acted abnormal for a minute. What if we were completely exposed to that thing?" said Diana.

"Thank god nothing happened" said Bruce, arriving from the corner, having changed into his sleeping dress. "Next time" he said, moving closer to Arthur. "You better listen to me"

There was a minute of silence.

"I've got to go" said Clark.

"So have I" said Diana.

Then both of them immediately left.

"It would be better if you leave, too" said Bruce.

Arthur stared Bruce for a while. Then, he picked his shirt from beside and went out of the room, slamming the door.

In the wee hours, at one, at Metropolis, there were a very few cars on the streets. The Daily Planet was closed, willing to open again at seven in the morning. But two of its workers were awake – Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane were involved in a strong relationship ever since Kal-El was exposed to the world. Lois, who got interested in the existence of a non-Earthling, had written an article over the internet. She was in turn in danger, when Kal-El's people had arrived on Earth and enquired her about Kal-El's whereabouts. Kal had saved Lois, and over the time their relationship had grown deeper.

"What are you doing here?" said Lois, who was angered by the thought of being awaken at midnight.

"I was on my way home, and I decided to have a look at my baby" said Clark, in turn watching a smiling Lois.

They hugged each other. After about ten seconds, Lois freed herself from him.

"Wait! You were on your way home? Where were you?"

Clark gave a sigh.

"You were on high again?" she asked, and put an unhappy look on her face.

"Look, Bruce was just giving me a personal party because I had saved his city once" explained Clark.

"You promised me not to go on parties again" said Lois.

"Well, parties don't mean just going to the bar and you know, dancing with the disco and all that stuff" Clark tried to explain. "It was just a private dinner"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Lois kissed Clark on the lip, and the latter left for home.

Amidst his flight, his mind suddenly got its senses on danger. He looked at his surroundings, even on the clouds. Finally, on his left, about two kilometers away, he sensed the sound of a clock ticking. On thinking and sensing further, he analyzed it to be that of a time bomb's.

He immediately pushed his hands in front of him and eventually was flying in that direction. His speed was the reason he could reach there in fifteen seconds. He finally stopped at a huge bungalow, which was beautifully painted in white. Clark scanned the entire house, and what he found was five people.

He headed to the entrance and eventually entered the house and whom he saw was Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, and two thugs, fighting each other. He saw Diana kick one of the thugs, who in turn fell back and hit a pillar. Arthur was fast in blocking the other one's punches and after a good defense, he placed the trident in front of him, which released a huge jet of water onto the man, increasing the distance between the two people.

"Clark?" said Diana, who was the first to notice the presence of a fifth person.

"Well, my senses told me that you were here" said Clark. "By the way, what makes you stay here?"

"There's a huge bomb in this house" said Arthur, "which is gonna explode within no time"

"I've known that before you" said Clark.

"Okay, enough talking, Clark. Can you locate the bomb?" said Diana.

Clark scanned the entire house once again. His x-ray vision told him that the bomb was placed on the roof, which was made by red bricks.

"On the roof!" said Clark, who then repulsed himself from the ground, and began flying in the air.

He went to the roof and began searching for the bomb. He finally finalized its location. He began shooting laser from his eyes, which resulted in the bricks dismantling into small pieces. When he finally removed the bricks blocking the bomb, then held the red bomb with a bunch of wires in his hands.

"Ten more seconds!" said Clark, tensed.

He threw the bomb in the air, then began shooting laser on it, which was directing the device up into the atmosphere. The longer he shot laser, the higher it went. When just three seconds were left, Clark was applying more pressure, but got distracted as one of the thugs who had placed the bomb knocked over him.

The bomb was no longer getting pushed, plus the thug knocking Clark made it to diverge in a different direction, towards a tall building. The bomb made its way into one of the floors of the building, and 'Boom!'

The upper part of the tall building was on fire, with orange flames flying rapidly in all directions. It created a loud noise, awakening the civilians. Arthur was shocked, as his blue eyeballs kept staring at the orange flames, whereas Diana kept a hand over her mouth, looking at the explosion in awe, dumbstruck at the apparition.

Clark Kent was the most emotional and depressed one. He closed his eyes, rolling tears from his eyes, feeling that he had failed the city once again.


	2. Base Meeting

Chapter 2

A huge bank. People were busy depositing their money, or withdrawing it from ATMs for expenditure. Amidst the people, there stopped a truck. Got down were two robbers, dressed in black, wearing a black mask over their face, holding a gun in their hands and a bag in the other.

They were successful in their plan – going into the bank, closing the entrance door, shooting their gun to the ceiling, making everyone kneel down, pointing the gun to the manager, being headed to the money lockers, being shown cuboids of money, looting all the notes, headingout, getting back into the truck, escaping.

"That was too damn easy!" said one of the robbers.

"Yes!" said the other, "This calls for a celebration!"

"Let's get down"

When both of them got down, they prepared to enter their house. Instead, they found themselves in the police headquarters of Central City. Surrounding them were a group of police officers, in their FBI coats.

They looked at each other, exchanging confused looks.

"How the hell did we get here?" said one of them.

"Like this" said an unknown voice.

They saw to their right where there was a man in a red suit, and red helmet, with a lightning symbol on his chest. Leaning to the wall, staring at them, he looked satisfied with his job.

"Who are you?" asked the robber.

"Damn, you don't know me?" said he. "I'm The Flash, the fastest man alive!"

"So, you mean to say that before we even got down from the truck, you brought us here in a second?" asked the other one.

"Exactly" he said.

The civilian identity of The Flash was Barry Allen. In fact, he was the fastest man alive, thanks to a lightning that had struck him, with whose repercussion he could move at superhuman speeds, even at speeds which are not visible to the naked eye.

Barry was a police officer who worked for the Central City FBI Department, who solved many of the city crimes under his secret identity. His father, Henry Allen was put under bars when the former was ten, suspected for murdering his own wife. Barry's only wish in life was to bring justice to his father and get him out of prison.

Barry was back home. He was so tired, and felt his day was over. He quickly took a refreshing shower, dressed himself up and arrived in the drawing room. He wished to prepare spaghetti for himself for dinner, and he did so, so fast, that it was prepared in five minutes.

Amidst his dinner came a voice. The voice of water flowing down a waterfall. Barry looked towards his left, when he heard the special mobile given to him by Bruce Wayne ring. In a second, he got up from his seat, took the device in his hands and sat back in the couch.

"Hello, Barry Allen here" said he.

"Hello" said the voice of Clark Kent. "Barry, can you come to our location tomorrow?"

"Umm, sorry Mr. Kent. I'm afraid that tomorrow I have seventeen operations to be a part of" said Barry.

"Well, I'm too afraid that there would be just five members of the Justice League"

"Damn! When should I come?"

"Ten in the morning, sharp!"

An unenthusiastic Barry ate the rest of his spaghetti and went to sleep.

The scene then cut to a dark laboratory. There entered a person wearing a black coat and carrying a laptop in his hands. He was named Silas Stone, the intelligent scientist. He was the head of S.T.A.R Labs of his locality. The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories dealt with research technologies to ensure justice nationwide.

Silas Stone entered the lab; it was nine in the night. He went inside, to his room. There he found a man sitting before him. He was covered completely in silver.

"Victor, it's time to do the job now" said Silas.

"Well, I've done it already" came the reply.

The man turned to face Silas. He did not bear any of his body parts, save the right side of his head. The rest of his body parts were lost in a failed scientific experiment. When Victor was cybernetically reconstructed, he woke up to find himself turned into a techno-organic being enhanced by reactive, adaptive biomimetic alien technology.

At first, Victor Stone was too shy to be a part of society. When encouraged by his father, he was a member of the Justice League, who saved the world from getting destroyed. This had caused him to explore his powers and help his father in operations which he carried out in S.T.A.R Labs.

"As I remember, I've told you not to do anything without me" said Silas, pointing a finger towards Victor.

"You use me as your computer, dad. I was thinking as to why a computer can't work by itself"

"Victor, what if you have done a mistake?"

"Well, if you doubt me," said Victor and narrowed his eyes for a while. "I've opened your mail, check the message from the director"

Silas checked his laptop. Victor had the ability to hack technology, as part of him was computer. The Gmail was opened, and he checked the message from the S.T.A.R Labs director.

Then, Victor felt processing. He went through his screens, and found a message sent to him by Clark Kent, addressing him to come to their location at ten the next morning. Victor was always excited to go, and so was this time.

The next morning, ten o'clock arrived. The Cyborg had arrived at the secret warehouse, where the Justice League operated. It was located exactly adjacent to Metropolis, Gotham and Central City. Before Victor could go inside, he was joined by a red streak that came and stood beside him. It was Barry Allen in his silica -based quartz sand fabric suit.

"Hi, Victor" said Barry.

"Hi, Barry" said Victor.

Together both of them went inside, which was completely empty, except for wooden cartons all over. They knew where to go. There was a huge gas cylinder in the centre. They went towards it and pressed a red button on it. It showed a number pad.

"You remember the password?" asked Barry.

"I don't need to" said Victor, looking at Barry, as immediately, the number pad disappeared and there appeared an elevator. "Let's go?"

Barry, afraid that Victor would again lock the number pad, stepped inside first. Victor followed them. Together they both were going down. On waiting for two minutes, they were before a secret room. The electric door opened, and they were in the secret headquarters of the Justice League.

"Two minutes late, both of you" said Clark Kent, in his Kryptonian suit.

"It's okay, Clark" said Bruce Wayne, who was also sitting there, in his vigilante form.

Apart from them, near the table, were Diana Prince, in her Amazon suit; and Arthur Curry, in his Atlantean suit. Now, they were joined by Barry Allen, in his red suit, and Victor Stone. The Justice League was complete now.

"Well, what's it, Superman?" said Barry, "which made me wake five minutes past eleven and come here immediately?"

"It's a very important thing" said Clark. "First I want you all to be seated"

Barry sat down and so did Victor.

"Now, I want to tell you both about what happened last night" said Clark.

"Arthur, Diana and I were fighting a group of thugs in a house. I had found that there was a bomb in the house, so I located it and managed to take on the roof and then was directing it upward with my eyes, when it was almost about to be out of danger, one of the thugs distracted my sight, which made the bomb to get into one of the buildings over there, and exploded"

Arthur and Diana, who were aware of the incident, were completely normal. But, Bruce, Barry and Victor were completely awestruck, as they wondered how many lives of innocents were taken by the explosion.

"So, what happened next?" asked Bruce.

"What, six floors were damaged and approximately thirty people lost their lives" said Diana.

"That is hurting" said Barry.

Everyone remained in silence for a minute.

"Okay, I've got to go" said Barry, getting up from his seat. Before he could use his speed, Clark flew towards him in his superflight speed, and caught hold of him.

"Now is when the real talk begins" said Clark.

"What is it?" said Barry, freeing himself from Clark and sitting in his seat.

"Diana, Arthur and I have decided to wipe out the entire negative people in the world" said Clark.

"That's a good decision" said Bruce. "We will travel throughout the world covering every location and corner of the world"

"You're thinking that way, Wayne" said Clark. "We've decided to create a machine which could wipe out all the bad people in the world"

"Machine? How?" said Victor.

"We will create it and it will be successful" said Arthur.

"But, it can have a harmful effect on the innocent ones" said Bruce.

"Whatever happens, the bad will not exist" said Diana.

"Listen, Diana. You're not getting my point. Every person has negative thoughts running in his mind. Don't you think it will affect even the good ones?" said Bruce.

"Let that happen!" said Diana. "Nobody is going to risk their lives for the evil now"

"I won't let that happen" said Bruce. "I wish you'd be dead before you guys even create the thing"

Diana kept her arms together, which released an orange beam of light towards Bruce. It him in the stomach and caused him to hit a desk nearby. Bruce got up with not much ease.

"I'll be the first one to destroy the machine when you create it" said Bruce. "As if you guys can create one" he said, leaving the place.

"Anyone on our side?" said Clark.

Barry and Victor followed Bruce Wayne.


	3. United We Stand

Chapter 3

The same secret location where the previous scene took place. Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman were sitting at the table, discussing about their plan.

"So, how do we start?" said Arthur.

"What do you mean start?" said Clark.

"We've talked about making a machine, right? How do we make it?" asked Arthur.

"Well, that's a good question" said Clark. "I've got to ask Kara about this"

"You mean the Supergirl?" said Diana.

"Yes"

"Where do we go?" Diana asked.

"We've got to ask her"

On contacting and messaging Clark's cousin Kara Danvers, they were given a location which was dubbed D.E.O., which stood for Department of Extranormal Operations. Kara's original name was Kara Zor-El, who was also from the planet Krypton. She, similarly like Kal-El, landed on Earth after the destruction of her planet. She worked at the D.E.O., to save Earth from harm and invasion.

Clark alone went to the D.E.O., as Arthur and Diana had chosen not to come, but relax at the location. They said they would arrange rooms and other facilities there, so that they would concentrate on their motive now, by living in their secret location for a certain period of time.

Clark met her cousin inside, and they shared a hug.

"You've grown muscular, Clark" said Kara.

"So did you" said Clark. "Yes, I've asked you for skilled people who are experts in technology. You got one?"

"Yes" said Kara, guiding him to a man who was working on computers. "This is him"

She showed him a short but fat person, who had a tummy. He had a darker shade of skin than Clark, and short hair. He turned back to look at Clark.

"Hi, I'm John Jones" he said, shaking his hand with Clark.

"Clark Kent" introduced Clark.

"So, what is it that you want?"

"See, I have a team of superheroes with me. We're tired of saving the world on a daily basis and now, we've thought that was enough and decided to wipe out the negative race from the world"

"So, how does that require me?"

"We have to do it with a machine. We look like scientists to you? You are the right one for this"

"Wiping out bad people? Via a machine? I don't think so it would work" said John.

"You can do this, mate. If you have the confidence"

"Fine. I'm in" said John. "Just tell me where to come and when, I'll be right there"

"Not required, mate" said Clark, smiling. "You've got to stay with us"

"Okay, this sounds good"

"Why don't you join us, too Kara?" asked Clark, who was willing to add her in his team.

"Nah, I have to spend time with my sister and help her throughout"

John was ready to join Clark. He took a dozen of minutes to pack his luggage and complete his remaining works. Clark, until then, spent time with Kara, observing her doing her job. She worked with her step-sister Alex to fight crime in the city.

"We going?" said John, arriving in the scene.

"If you say so" said Clark.

They went out of the D.E.O.

"How do we go?" asked John.

"On me" said Clark.

John stared at him for a while, but later understood that his powers resembled that of Kara's. Clark lay in his flat position, when John kept his luggage onto Clark's back. Clark held John's shoulders, then in a second, they were at high speed. John felt the air hitting him, he felt uncomfortable in the extranormal speed. For a minute, he was in the same position, afraid if his luggage would get itself back onto the ground. Finally, Clark slowed his speed, descending from the altitude, coming closer to the ground. He placed John on the ground.

"You sure you dropped nothing?" asked John.

"I would like to bring it back even if it would fall" assured Clark, handing him his luggage. "Anyways, welcome to our base!"

John looked at the place. A small, brown warehouse.

"Seriously, we'd be working in this piece of shit?" he asked.

"Tell me the same thing inside, man" said Clark.

He took John inside the warehouse. On opening the door, they came through a gas cylinder, which on pressing a red button, gave way to a numpad to enter the password. Clark typed it, which then gave way to a spherical elevator.

"After you, Mr. John" said Clark, giving way to John.

John looked at Clark, his eyeballs fixed at his. He went into the elevator, with an unsatisfactory look on his face. Clark too entered it and then down went the thing, with John simultaneously exchanging looks with Clark. Finally, they came to a halt. The electric doors opened and they were in the secret headquarters of the Justice League (which was now renamed as the headquarters of Team Clark).

John was guided forward to the plenty of room present there. He saw Diana Prince and Arthur Curry, working on something. They heard their footsteps and turned behind to watch the incoming men.

"Diana, Arthur, this is Mr. John Jones" said Clark.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Jones" said Diana, shaking his hand.

"What is my work now?" said John, looking at the place, which was pretty well decorated by Diana and Arthur.

"Didn't Clark tell you?" said Diana, looking at Clark. "Anyways, we've got to build a machine, or a device, which can remove the bad from the world"

"Well, that's a tough one" said John. "Anyways, where's my room?"

"After me" said Arthur, indirectly accepting to guide John to the room.

He took him away from the main room, taking him to a narrow hallway, where the light turned dark. They walked and walked, until they stopped at a huge doorway to the left. Arthur pressed a button, which caused the doors to move apart from each other and gave way to a grand room.

John looked amazed. He was looking at an absolutely fascinating room. It was centrally air conditioned, with a huge double bed located in the upper part of the room. It had a television, a refrigerator and a small smart phone located on the table set there. A large couch was also located on one of the corners of the room.

"Crap, this is amazing" said John.

"Guess you'll have to get yourselves freshened and join us at the room" said Arthur. "Until then, take care"

Arthur left the room, giving John some privacy. But John did not take much time, he quickly headed to the bathroom and came back in ten minutes. He made himself comfortable and then went to meet the superheroes, as told.

"Anything I can do?" said John, joining their conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Jones. It is you who's got to do everything" said Diana.

"Oh, come on. No formalities, call me John" he said.

"Fine, John. Can you try to locate some more people of our kind?" asked Diana.

"Give me a minute" he said, taking a laptop placed aside.

He began pressing some keys on it, as the Kryptonian, Amazon and Atlantean watched him do it. Soon after browsing for a while,

"Clark, I've not found anyone like you, but I've found some special talented people" said John.

"Can we?" said Clark.

"Yes. One of them is some… Hawkman, who just flies up in the night carrying his mace with him"

He showed them in his browsed pics a muscular man with his brown feathered wings open, carrying a small mace in hand.

"And another is a… Green Arrow, who is an archer, so skilled that he could shoot an owl flying four hundred metres away"

"Is it?" said Diana, looking more closely at the footages.

"Can you track them down, we might need their help" said Clark.

"Why them?" asked Diana.

"Diana, we need a bigger team. I know Bruce is gonna go against us, so we need a proper and strong team" explained Clark.

"Fine"

John could easily track them down; they were found to be in Starling City. Arthur chose to go. He carried his trident with him and set to recruit the remaining two recruits.

"So, John, you are welcome to ask anything, we can provide them" said Clark.

The scene cut to Starling City. Green Arrow and Hawkman were standing beside each other, looking at the sky. They were looking at a man wearing a complete black costume, over his hoverboard.

"You shitty guys think you can defeat me?" said he.

"You overestimate yourself, Sam" said Arrow, so quick in picking an arrow from his quiver and shooting it at Sam. The arrow stuck itself onto the hoverboard.

"Ha! You think this small arrow can defea–"

The arrow exploded, causing the hoverboard to destroy into pieces. Sam fell to the ground, with a thud. He opened his eyes slowly to see Green Arrow and Hawkman standing right before him.

"Was that a joke?" said Sam, slowly getting on his knees, and then on legs.

"Yes, when you were openly trying to mug people on the streets" said Hawkman.

"That's part of my profession" said Sam, pushing his hand forward to punch Hawkman, but he blocked the attack with his mace.

"Perhaps you should get to know 'bout my profession" said he, rejecting the punch and slamming his mace into Sam's stomach. The latter flew a few feet away.

Sam got up, holding his stomach tightly. He started striding away from them, limping over his leg.

"I'll see to it next time that you both will be ashamed of each other!" he said from a distance.

"That was shit!" said Hawkman.

They both started walking away from the scene, when they witnessed a soft sound of waves. They both exchanged confused looks. On wondering the origin of the sound, they saw a bubble of water emerging in front of them. It was shaped like a portal, with the most surprising thing was that the water, before getting spilled on the ground, just vanished away. From the blue water waves entered a man in a golden suit - Arthur. He stepped out of the portal and placed his trident before him.

"Mr. Hawkman and Mr. Arrow, you are invited by Superman to his chamber" said Arthur.

"Superman? You crazy? Get lost, man" said Hawkman.

Arrow stared angrily at Hawkman.

"Who are you, by the way?" asked Arrow.

"I'm Aquaman, the protector of the oceans, acquaintance of Superman" Arthur said.

"Stop joking, dude" said Hawkman.

"I'd like to come with you" said Arrow.

Hawkman looked at him, astonished. "You sure? 'Cause I don't believe men carrying knives and forks"

"You are welcomed to stay out of the way if you wish" said Arthur.

"Fine" said Hawkman, joining Arrow.

They both followed Aquaman into the portal. They first thought they would end up in the aquatic, on seeing the blue shade. But, they found themselves in a huge laboratory.

"I'm glad you could make it" said Superman, standing in their way.

Green Arrow and Hawkman were struck dumb, on seeing the Man of Steel standing before them. Behind him stood Wonder Woman.

"We're glad that we could make it" said Arrow.

"I'm sorry, can I know your names please?" said Superman.

"Yes, sir. My name is Oliver Queen, from Starling City" he said. He then turned to Hawkman. "And this is Carter Hall, from Island City"

"Okay, Oliver, and Carter" said Clark. "So, the main motive to bring you guys here is to fight against people"

"Fight against whom?" asked Carter.

"That will be explained later" said Clark. "I've heard that you guys fight

evil?"

"Yes, which I've been doing for the past four years" said Oliver.

"Sometimes you get annoyed, wishing there could be no evil, right?" said Clark.

"Very seldomly, but I'm sincere in my work"

"Now, we're building a machine, which has the ability to wipe out all evil from Earth"

"Wipe out? How is that possible?"

"This machine had access to all minds on Earth. It will read the negative thoughts and accordingly remove the people"

"Isn't that risky?" said Hawkman.

"Nothing is risky when Dr. John Jones is here" said Clark, pointing to a person working on the digital screen"

"Hello" John said.

"Fine" said Oliver.

"So, you can stay here with us, or if you wish, go back home and come only when we call you" said Diana, emerging from Clark's behind.

"No, we'll do fine here" said Oliver.

"So, this is our team" said Clark, looking at all of them.

"The Superman Team" said Arthur.


	4. Aeronautic Recruit

Chapter 4

Barry Allen was sitting in the Batcave, talking to Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't think Superman can build that machine" he said. "I mean to say, first of all, he's not that smart. He just has muscles, but no brains"

"Yes, Barry" said Bruce. "If he was so smart, he would have built something like the Batcave and Batmobile like me"

Then, a pop-up box appeared on the Batcomputer. It was a message from Victor Stone. It read, 'Just got to know. Clark has formed a team of superheroes in case we go against his plan. Better if we even gather forces.'

"A team of superheroes?" said Barry. "Huh, even if we calculate all of their speed per hour, they wouldn't match mine. And Clark, he thinks he's faster than me? That time, I was new to all this battle and stuff. Now, I'd be two times faster than him"

"Can you keep quiet, Barry?" said Bruce.

There came another message. He unveiled it and got to know that it was from Ferris Aircraft Company. It was an invitation for being the chief guest for their new aeroplane launching ceremony.

"Gosh! Another ceremony?" said Bruce.

"Can I come, too?" said Barry.

"Only if you keep quiet and stop acting over your limits"

"Oh, Mr. Wayne! You haven't seen my second face!"

At dusk, about seven, Bruce Wayne was dressed up in his favourite black coat, whereas Barry Allen was in his red tuxedo and orange cap.

"How do I look, Mr. Wayne?" he asked.

"Better if you could comb your hair" said Bruce.

"Alright" said Barry. "How's is it now?"

"You comb your hair in a second?"

"Well, I could do it even faster, like in about seventy-five milliseconds"

"You should really learn going slow" said Bruce. "Anyways, let's go"

They both walked towards the patio and sat in Bruce's Lamborghini.

"Haven't you bought a new car?" said Barry.

"No, I was thinking you would gift me one" said Bruce.

"Alright, you'll drive or shall I go by walk?" said Barry.

"Can you stop blowing your own trumpet?" said Bruce.

"Fine"

Bruce Wayne drove in peace for sixty minutes without being interrupted by Barry's boasting words. The drive went smooth and quiet, only until Barry took his packet of chips out and started crunching them and licking them through his fingertips. Bruce, who was fed up of the young man, as a sense of punishment, began telling him the history of Gotham. Barry could not raise against the older man. He placed his chin on his hand and leant against the window.

Finally, they arrived at their destination – Ferris Aircraft Company. They got down, only for Bruce to be surrounded by mics and taken photographs of. Flashlights began appearing on Bruce's face. Barry was jealous of his popularity.

"Sir, who is this man in red?" asked one of the reporters.

"Um… actually, he's my assistant. You know, he drives my cars, serves me tea and provides me all stuff at home" said Bruce.

"What the hell?" said Barry to himself.

"And he also –"

"We are even close friends from childhood" said Barry, pushing Bruce Wayne forward with his impatient hands.

"What did you just say?" said Barry, after making room from the crowd.

"That was the best way to keep you quiet, speedster" said Bruce.

They were cut by a voice.

"Welcome, Mr. Bruce Wayne" it said.

It belonged to a man arriving into the scene, who had a belly, dark shade of skin, welcoming hands. He had on a golden overcoat, which was shining in the twinkling night. Bruce observed the little finger on his left hand missing. On the left pocket of his coat was stuck a badge on which his name was in white printed letters – Thomas Kalmaku.

"Honoured to meet you, Mr. Wayne" he said, performing a hand shake with him.

"Pleased to come here" said Bruce, looking at the decorations.

Flowers were the main motive here. Jasmines and roses were used in huge amounts.

"Well, this is Barry Allen, my friend" he said. "Do you mind him coming?"

"If he has the habit of carrying a cigar, no"

"Which means, I can come!" said Barry, with a look of self-satisfaction.

"Anyway, Mr. Wayne, let me introduce you to the best pilot in this centre" said Thomas. "Meet Mr. Harold Jordan"

Came in a man in a green coat, who also had a dark shade of skin, stuffing something into his pocket. He came forward and pushed his hand forward to shake Bruce's hand. Bruce noticed a ring on his ring finger, but a ring mark on his middle finger. Suspiciously, he welcomed the shake.

The entire ceremony went smooth – Thomas addressing the gathering, unveiling the newly designed aeroplane, explaining it's features and showing a demonstrative ride with Harold driving it. After everything, Bruce Wayne was asked to give a speech about the ceremony, his opinion about the night.

After the aeronautic events came dinner. Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen were alone sitting at a spherical table near one corner of the ground. Barry Allen was eating the food like hell. He stuffed roasted potatoes into his mouth and swallowed it in a second.

"Barry," began Bruce. "Did you see the pilot who drove the plane?"

"Yes, he was good" replied Barry.

"I notice something wrong with him" said Bruce.

"Wrong? He's absolutely fine. I mean he's not crippled or paralysed"

"He had a ring on his ring finger, but also had a deep ring mark on his middle finger"

"So what? Maybe he removed the ring he previously used? Or maybe he just shifted the position of his ring" said Barry.

"That's not the point. No ring as I know could create such type of mark"

"How do you know?"

"I've almost tried over a fifty rings in Gotham" said Bruce. "By the way, the ring, as I saw, created a lantern symbol on his finger"

"So what do we do now?" asked Barry.

"Ask him"

Harold Jordan was busy eating his food and talking to his colleagues. Everything was fine, until he suddenly disappeared with a whoosh of wind. He found himself standing right in front of Bruce Wayne. Beside him was Barry Allen, his transport system.

"How the hell did I get here?" said Harold.

"I don't know, but, can you please give me your ring?" said Bruce.

Harold stared at him for a while. Then he pushed his clenched fists forward to punch Bruce, who had held it and blocked it with ease.

"I don't want to hurt you, man" said Bruce. "Just show me your ring"

Harold this time tried to punch him with his left hand, but to vain. He tried hard and hard to finally let go of him and took out a small ring from his pocket. He wore it on his ring finger of his right hand. He pointed his hand towards Bruce, with whose repercussion Bruce found himself trapped in a green ball. Bruce stared at Harold in astonishment.

Barry quickly rushed onto Harold and knocked him down, which released Bruce from his trap. Harold kicked Barry on his stomach, who fell aback. Harold went forward to punch Barry, when he was stopped by Bruce Wayne.

"Who're you, man?" asked Bruce.

"A Green Lantern Corp" said Harold.

"So, you have superpowers?" Barry asked.

"Yes, and whatever happens, I'm not gonna give you this ring. I'm given the task to protect Earth, not cause harm to it, like you guys"

"Hey you, mind your tongue. Do you even know who we are?" said Barry.

"I don't care. Some dreaded crimi –"

"The Batman" said Bruce Wayne.

Harold stood in silence.

"How do I believe you?" he asked.

Bruce took something from his pocket and threw it on Harold. The latter in time created a shield around the thing. He closely observed it to be the Bat-Knife. He, in astonishment, stared at Bruce.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this" said Harold. "I'm sorry sir, I thought you were some criminal trying to mug me" his surprise faded away. "Who's this by the way?"

"I'm Barry Allen man, the fastest man alive" said Barry.

"Well, what can I do for you, sir?" said Harold.

"Will you mind joining my team?"

"Team? Of course!"

"Pack your luggage and come to the Wayne Manor"

"What's the motive of our team?"

"Stop Superman"

"Superman? He's a hero man, why stop him?"

"I'll explain it to you later"


	5. Robbery Unknown

Chapter 5

The Batcave.

Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Harold Jordan – looking at each other.

"How weird is that?" said Hal (Harold). "A machine to wipe evil?"

"That's the point" said Bruce. "I've gotta punch him in the face for that"

"Guys, I've always been wondering why Victor doesn't come to our meetings" spoke Barry.

"Good question" said Bruce.

He rolled his chair over to the Batcomputer and pressed some keys simultaneously, which sent a message to Victor Stone. In a very few seconds, came the reply. 'Had been tracking some of our recruits. One is Dinah Lance of Starling City. Another one is a Raymond Palmer of Riverdale City'

"Perfect team member" said Barry.

"Okay, what're we going to do now?" said Hal.

"Recruit them" Bruce said.

The Secret Base of Superman Team.

All of its members were seated at the table, except for John Jones. He was working on the machine, which was the team's motive. They all were silent, when finally John spoke up.

"Okay guys, everything's ready, all we need to do is get a themulator"

"What's that now?" said Carter Hall.

"It plays the major role here. We need to find out who are good, who are bad, right?" said John. "So we need to get something called themulator for this"

"Where do we get it, now?" asked Arthur Curry.

"LexCorp" said Clark.

Everyone stared at him.

"LexCorp. Lex Luthor has a device like that as I remember" said Clark.

"So, we go to LexCorp now to get it?" said Diana Prince.

"Yes" Clark said.

As the night came, Arthur, Clark, Oliver Queen and John drove to LexCorp to retrieve the Themulator. As they drew nearer to the entrance, they saw three security guards with their rifles in hand. All of them were attentive in duty, checking on all sides for intruders.

"Gotta go behind" said Oliver.

John pulled the gear and took the vehicle to get hold of the back view of the Industry. Here were three security guards, too. Similarly, he drove to the unchecked sides of the Industry also but found three security guards per side of LexCorp.

"What do we do now?" asked Oliver.

"Make way" said Clark. "Each of us will go through one side and fight the guards. John, you'll come with me"

"No, Clark" said John. "We can't let everyone know that we broke in. We'll manage to get in through the back"

"Sounds safe" said Arthur.

John carefully parked the car and ensured that it camouflaged itself with the darkness. They all got down. Clark got on his legs and then in a second flew to the guards and knocked them down. Oliver, Arthur and John followed the trail. Clark managed to close their mouths tight.

Oliver arrived and Clark let go of the three guards, but not their mouths. Oliver took an arrow from his quiver; an arrow which had a long rope connected to it. He walked three rounds around the guards and stopped for a while. John quickly picked a duct tape from his pocket. When Clark slowly let go of one's mouth, John plucked some of the tape and tied it around his mouth. This made his mute. He did the same to the remaining two. When the tying-the-mouth section was over, Oliver finally made a knot with his arrow.

"Have a good night, guys" said Arthur.

Clark was fast in flying atop the building. Oliver took one of his arrows and shot it at the roof. He took hold of the rope and started climbing it, followed by Arthur and John. Soon they were standing on the roof of LexCorp. Clark thought of a plan and began shooting laser from his eyes, such that they were ending on the glass, and finally broke it. All four of them entered the building.

Clark could sense things with his eyes. So he scanned the place left to right, but found nothing. He looked down and found that the Themulator was located in the seventeenth floor. Clark told them this and they all began walking over to the elevator and operated it such that it took them to the seventeenth floor. On searching the entire floor, Clark found it to be in the room in the corner. All of them went there. They were about to enter the room when a glass door stopped their entrance. A electric pad appeared and demanded them the password.

"Let me destroy this thing" said Clark.

"No!" said Oliver. "It will awaken the entire building!"

"Then what?" said Clark. "Do you know the password?"

"Let me do it" said John, who was focusing on the pad.

John went towards it and touched the pad with his right hand. Red light started appearing on his hands.

"Careful!" said Clark.

John appeared not to have heard him. As he applied force, the light on his hands became redder and redder. For a few seconds, John remained still with his eyes closed. He finally opened them and entered a four-number password. The pad disappeared back into the mechanics and the door opened.

"How'd you do that?" asked Clark.

"Will explain that later" said John. "First let's search for the thing"

"We don't even know how it looks" said a lazy Arthur. "You're the one who's got to find it"

"Not necessarily" said Clark. Then he looked back at John. "Just describe the thing"

"Grey cuboid, about four feet long and three feet wide, a button on its top" said John.

Clark memorized the entire description in his head. He turned his eyes white and started sending for the thing. All across the room, not leaving even one single scrap of wood. He finally found it in the far corner of the room.

"Over there!" he cried and guided them to its location. He saw a huge glass box there and inside it was the Themulator.

Clark broke the glass open before Oliver could even stop him and took the thing in his hands. They all were satisfied with their success, when suddenly out of the darkness, they heard a mechanical sound. It grew louder and louder until in front of them appeared four giant orange robots. They were big, and carried guns which were attached to their arms. They were dubbed LexBots.

"Uh Oh!" said Clark.

The LexBots started approaching the heroes, moving forward slowly. They started running backward, but found the glass entrance blocked by metal doors. Now they had no option but to fight. Arthur ran forward and threw his trident on one of them. It did no damage to them. The LexBot caught hold of Arthur and started to squeeze him on their chests.

The same happened with Oliver, Clark and John, who failed to attack them and instead were trapped in their arms. No matter how much they tried, they couldn't get out of its arms. John was groaning, when finally something from John caused an explosion, and all the LexBots to go flying in the air. Oliver, Clark and Arthur saw a big green alien standing in place of John.

The green alien came forward and said, "Will explain it to you later. Oliver, get onto my back!"

Oliver got onto his back and Arthur got onto Clark's back. Together they started flying and broke the window present there and disappeared into the skies.

"What the hell was that?" asked Clark, staring at the green alien, back in the secret base.

"I'm sorry I hid something from you" he said.

"What?"

"I am not from this planet. My name is J'onn J'onzz and I am from Mars. I am the last survivor of the Green Martian Race"

"Which means you are –"

"The Martian Manhunter"

"Why didn't you tell this to us?"

"I didn't want to reveal myself to the planet. Many might wish to make me extinct"

Then came a minute of silence.

"Well," spoke Diana. "Now that we have another superhero, we are an unstoppable team"

"The Superman Team" said Oliver.


	6. The Final Battle

Chapter 6

The Themulator was inserted into the device, and the entire device was kept in the Metropolis Airport (which was now unused). A new airport had been built, so this one had no significance. The device worked only in the morning, as in the night, there would be no sun and hence no solar connection. They had to wait for the morning and slept in the secret base.

It was morning. The Superman Team entered the Metropolis Airport and started walking to the room in which the Wiping Device was kept. Martian Manhunter created a bandwidth around the airport so that no one could enter. They started walking slowly, when suddenly out of thin air, a group of superheroes arrived. Clark spotted Bruce Wayne in his Batsuit, who was easily recognisable.

"How'd you guys get here?" asked Clark.

"Well, Victor can even hack this portal" said Bruce.

"You were right, Mr. Wayne. This is real" said Dinah Lance, who was standing at Batman's side. She had been recruited and she had agreed to join the team. She had the ability to unleash a sonic scream from her mouth.

"This is awesome!" said Raymond Palmer, who was also one of Batman's recruits. He had the ability to alter his size as per his wish.

The superhero teams stared at each other.

Superman's Team – Carter Hall, Hawkman; Arthur Curry, Aquaman; Clark Kent, Superman; Diana Prince, Wonder Woman; Oliver Queen, Green Arrow and John Jones, Martian Manhunter.

Batman's Team – Raymond Palmer, Atom; Victor Stone, Cyborg; Barry Allen, Flash; Bruce Wayne, Batman; Hal Jordan, Green Lantern and Dinah Lance, Black Canary.

"What do we do now" said Arthur.

"We fight" said Clark.

The six members in each team, started moving forward. They walked, walked, strided, finally met each other's opponent and started to fight. Batman punched Superman in the face. Superman in turn punched Batman in the stomach and kicked him to a distance. Batman took his gun and pointed it towards Clark. It caught him and Bruce pulled the rope. Clark came nearer and Bruce punched him right on the chest. Clark slowly got into position and shot laser on Bruce, who felt pain.

Dinah and Arthur fought each other. Dinah had a white acrobat stick in her hands. She hit Arthur with it, who in turn hit Dinah with his trident. Dinah let a sonic scream from her mouth. Arthur, who could not stand the pain, closed his ears to avoid the loud noise. He directed his trident towards her and then water splashed into her mouth. She couldn't shout and fell to the ground, holding her throat. She looked up and saw Arthur throw his trident over her. She dodged it in time, but Arthur then punched her on the face.

Diana and Victor were opponents. Diana took her sword and started attacking Victor, who kept dodging it. Diana pushed Victor with her shield. He fell aback. He shot an energy blast from his left hand, which hit her in the stomach. She smashed her hands together in front of her, which created an orange beam to unleash on Victor. He blocked it, but nevertheless, he kept going backward. Finally, when the beam stopped coming, he flew in the air and raced towards Diana and knocked her down. She then, with her legs, caught hold of his half-human-half-mechanic head and pulled it away such that she was free and he was thrown to a distance.

Flash faced the Martian.

"You're too easy for me, man" said Flash.

"Alright, let's check then" said Martian.

Martian flew downward towards Flash to hit him, but the latter was so fast he disappeared in a millisecond. He looked around to find him, but immediately was hit by something. He fell to the ground. He saw the man in the red suit.

"Told you, man. Oh, I forgot. This is what I call a super-fast smash!"

Martian went invisible. Flash could not see him. He moved forward with short steps at high speeds to check where the man was. He suddenly appeared from behind and punched Flash on the head.

"Aww!" said Flash. "You think you're smarter?"

Martian again went invisible. Flash, this time, to avoid getting hit, observed the spot where he disappeared. Taking his location to his opponent's spot as the radius, he began moving in large circles at high speed, so fast that he was now seen as a red streak. Soon, Martian appeared, hands on the head, bent on the ground.

"Aha! Here you are!" said Flash, coming forward. "Green always loses against red. I strongly believe in th–"

Suddenly, Flash felt headache. He collapsed to the ground, groaning, one hand over the head. Martian stood up.

"I can share my pain with you, boy" said Martian.

"That doesn't mean I'll give up" said Flash, racing forward.

Atom met Arrow as his challenger. Arrow took his bow in hand and hit Atom with it. The latter took hold of his bow when he attacked a second time, and hit Arrow back with it. Arrow took one of his arrows and pointed it on Atom. He released it, but it did not hit Atom as he had minimised his size to an inch tall, not visible to Arrow with the naked eye. He slowly crept onto his legs and managed to get into Arrow's hair. He started plucking the hair.

"Aaaah!" he cried.

Arrow dropped his bow and started scratching his hair. He felt as if there was a bulky weight of dandruff, invading his hair. He then put his hands onto the ground and stood upside down, then began banging his head to the ground. Atom too felt pain.

"Aah! Aah! Can you stop, Arrow guy?" said Atom, stepping down from his hair and turning into his normal size.

"So it was you, huh?" said Arrow.

"Yes"

"Son of a bitch" said Arrow.

He started attacking him with his bow or with his free hand. Atom kept dodging it. Arrow finally took his arrow and kept it in position with his bow, but saw a disappeared Atom. He couldn't find him, in all directions.

"Here, hunter!" said an-inch-tall Atom, who was sitting on his arrow.

"Smart boy" said Arrow, who released the arrow from the bow.

"Aaaaaaaah" said Atom, who was gone flying with the arrow.

The last rivals were Green Lantern and Hawkman. Hawkman took his mace and began trying to get it in harsh contact with Lantern. The sixth try was successful; it hit him in the stomach. Lantern created a similar mace of the green colour with his Power Ring and they both began duelling with their maces. The fight went on, until the green mace broke to pieces. Hawkman hit hardly with his mace, but Lantern created a power shield in front of him. Now they both began duelling in air, flying.

Meanwhile, Clark kept battling Bruce.

"Enough of individuality" said Clark. "Guys!" he shouted.

All of his teammates – Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian, Arrow and Hawkman – arrived. They all stood together as a team. And so did Batman's Team.

"Fight!" said Clark.

Martian pointed his fingers towards Batman's Team. In a second, all of them felt pain, on their left hand. Flash quickly raced past all of Superman's Team, who were knocked down immediately. When they got back on their knees, Superman shot laser on the opponents' legs, and they felt heat. Black Canary let a sonic scream from her mouth towards her rivals, who closed their ears tightly. Diana managed to smash her hands together, which hit Canary and Cyborg. Aquaman slightly jumped and pointed his trident towards them. Water started flowing and changed their positions. The water kept coming until Batman shot with his gun when a rope charged and tied Aquaman's legs.

"Team Plan" said Batman, and he saw nods from his members. Flash disappeared and Batman could see red streaks here and there often; Canary started taking a deep breath through her mouth; Lantern started to build something with his Ring; Cyborg started to make something in his hands.

"Fire!" Batman shouted.

Canary released an extremely loud mega sonic scream, which started to increase in terms of diameter, Flash released a lightning via his speed, Cyborg released a large energy ball and Lantern threw a large dragon that he had created. All four attacks charged together, and all of them together hit Superman's Team, and they were adversely affected by the group-attack. All six members collapsed to the ground.

Batman's Team started moving forward. Canary and Atom clapped a high-five. Flash smiled and looked at Cyborg, who also smiled. Lantern looked at Batman, wanting to know their next move. Slowly, they saw Superman's Team gaining consciousness.

"I will not let you use that machine" said Batman.

"Machine? What machine?" said Clark.

"The machines that you with your stupid mates have created"

"Mates?" Clark looked around. "Diana, Arthur, okay. Who's this green alien? And this green… hunter? And this hawkman? Where am I?"

"No jokes, Clark" said Batman.

"I'm not joking!" said Clark. "Where am I?"

"Seems he forgot his whole past with my lightning attack!" said Barry to Bruce.

"Then how the hell does he recognise us?" said Bruce, and Barry stood quiet.

"What happened to me?" Clark said.

"Don't you remember the day you said you'd create a machine to destroy the bad guys?" Bruce said.

"No, why the shit would I say that?"

"Do you remember the night you had dinner with me?"

"Yes, I do"

"Now I've got it!" said Bruce.

"Do you remember us chasing the Riddler?"

"Yes, yes, some device was being stolen and it fell right beside us"

"Yes, that device had altered your mind, which made you, Diana and Arthur talk all these things, like.. to destroy the evil, with a machine, and all"

"Is it?" said Clark. "This is hilarious"

"Not hilarious" said Victor. "You've created that machine and were almost about to activate it"

"Really?" said Diana, who was also awake. "Then we've got to destroy it"

"How?" asked Clark.

Batman smiled. "With the new twelve-member Justice League"


End file.
